Miryo Nya 2: Ice Mage, Samurai, and a Vampire
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Joisy's twin sister visits, and Toon Council finally decides to address the issue regarding Joisy being Heiress to the Lawbot Empire. Look out for the next story!
1. Times are Rough

It wasn't long after Joisy arrived home and releived her friend of her babysitting duty. Joisy hadn't been spending much time with her daughters lately. Her two year old twins, Starspearia and Starspearious, (They would receive their charms, soon) and her newborn, Joisy Lillian.

Joisy splashed water on her face in the master bathroom. She sighed. Joisy recently found out that one of her closest friends was unhappy in her life, all because she couldn't be a mother.

"Damnit!" Joisy slammed her fist down on the countertop. "If only I could give her what she wanted.."

"Mommy?"

Joisy looked in the mirror to see Starspearious.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Joisy asked her.

"I thought you got hurt.."

Joisy shook her head. "I'm fine.. But please go back to bed."

"Okay, Mommy." She replied, toddling back to her room.

_"They certainly are smart for their age.._"

She turned the bathroom light off and climbed into bed.


	2. You're not my daddy

Joisy pulled open her mailbox to find a pink envelope addressed to a _"Josephine H. Hedamitt, Sennamour View #43"_

Joisy carefully opened the top and slide the letter out.

_"Dear Joisy,_

_ It's been years since I've heard your voice or seen your face. It's time that I stop in for a visit. I'd love to meet my neices. You mentioned a designer friend of yours, I'd like to model some of her clothes. And your samurai training, too! I'd like to see how much you've progressed since we were little."_

_Love,_

_Kit"_

"My sister is visiting..? She wants to see my progress? Oh no.. I haven't trained in awhile.. Years.."

Joisy walked back inside. "Girls, your Aunt Kit will be visiting this week!"

Footsteps thundered through the hall as Starspearia and Starspearious ran into the room.

"Yay! Auntie is visiting!" Starspearia clapped.

The door flung open. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kit sang in a high voice.

"Kit! How are you, I just read,-" Joisy stuttered.

"I sent that letter over a week ago, Joisy! Now, show me samurai!" Kit pointed all of her fingers at her sister."

"U-Uh, I.."

"Mommy, what's a samooruh?" Starspearious asked.

Kit looked confused.

"I thought mommy was a loiyur!" Starspearia called out.

"Joisy.. _Why_ do they think your a lawyer?" Kit sounded worried.

Joisy sighed. "Because everyday I go to work to serve under Daddy as his heiress."

Kit put her hands on her hips. "Daddy never had a _bussiness_!"

"That's not the daddy I meant.." Kit pursed her lips. "You mean that you still speak with that metal man you kidnapped you?"

"What's Auntie talking about?" Starspearious cocked her head.

"He has a heart..."

"That wants to destroy all toons! Honestly, Josephine. I can't believe that after twelve years of being held captive, you still-"

"I wasn't held captive, Funky Fashion Kitty!" Joisy's sister stared at her in shock. "I made up with our father. But my father gives me work. Work that I need!"

"But your a samurai! Your supposed to be a hero!"

"Then I'm guessing that being "captured" was just a "trail" on the road to "heroism". Well guess what? I failed. Yep, I failed. We wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't for this _stupid_ charm!" Joisy ripped the coin out of her pocket and threw it against the wall, before storming off to lock herself in the master bathroom.

Funky Fashion Kitty looked shocked. Never would she think that her sister would do such a thing. She bent over a picked up the coin, putting it in her own pocket. She then walked over to her frightened neices. "There, there." She soothed. "Auntie knows of a great park from when she was little we can go to. But first I'll need to get your sister."

Kit walked into the nursery and plucked little Joisy Lillian out of her crib. She wore a white dress with a blue trim. It has a similar design to a Mexican dress. She carried the baby back into the room where excited twins were waiting. Kit opened the door with her other hand, and led her neices out to her car.

Joisy cried softly in the bathroom. "I can work and be a Samurai at the same time.. There just hasn't been any call to adventure.." She reached into her pocket, searching for the coin. But then suddenly remembered that it was in the living room.

Joisy opened the door and crawled to the wall, where she left her charm. A cold breeze formed around her, and she could see her own breath.

_**"Joisy!"**_

Joisy looked up at the mirror hanging above her, where she saw a white ducked with her hair in pigtails. She wore the same dress that Joisy Lillian was this way.

Joisy put her hand on her head. "When was I stoned?"

The bold voice spoke again. _**"Your not hallucinating, Joisy. I'm really here. My name is Valentina the Bold. I used to be the guardian of that charm of your's. I'm here because you've forgotten why I chose you."**_

"You _chose_ me?"

Valentina nodded. _**"Every Guardian of the Savasci must train the ones that inherits her charm when she dies. One day you'll become a guardian, and you'll be training apprentices."**_

"Slow down, lady! I can't die anytime soon, I have a bussiness to inherit! And my daughters need to inherit that!"

_**"You can still enjoy that during your life, but you can't live forever. The cogs will. I'm sure your interested in what kinds of warriors your daughters will be?"**_

"Oh.. Yes, Valentina." Joisy's voice became much softer.

_**"Your daughters Starspearia and Starspearious will become Celestial Ninjas, trained by Marcy the Witty."**_

It was surprising to Joisy that both twins would be trained by the same mentor. Surely that would be hectic?

_**"Joisy Lillian will be a viking, trained by Swendy the Clever."**_

"Joisy Lillian a viking? Oh my.."

_**"..And Train will be an Undertaker. Trained by Trixie the Deadly."**_

"Who is "Train"? I have no other children. And what do you mean "Undertaker"? Aren't those people who prepare dead bodies for funerals?"

_**"I will not tell you anymore than that. Now, pick up that charm."**_

Joisy did as she was told, muttering about wanting to know more about "Train".

A cold slap stung Joisy's face. She recoiled, and looked at Valentina. "What?"

She smiled. _**"I am a strong believer in discipline."**_


	3. Valentina's lesson

"Alright, Valentina. I'm out side in the sand. I've moved the wheelbarrow. Now what?"

Valentina stood before Joisy, no longer trapped in a mirror, but instead her ghost stood in the open. _**"I know that it's been awhile since you've transformed. So I'll be helping you. Show me the charm."**_

Joisy did as she was told and took the coin from her pocket, leaving the string in. It wasn't as important. Or so she thought.

Valentina took the charm from Joisy's hand. _**"You must show true emotion while using the charm." **_Grinning, Valentina flipped it, transforming into a samurai. Thought not identical to what Joisy onced looked like in the outfit.

_**"Now, Joisy. It's your turn." **_

Joisy looked confused. "But the charm's threaded around your neck!"

Valentina grinned.

Joisy tossed the string repeadedly in her hand. "Your confusing me, Valentina. You said you'd help me, but your leaving me more confused than ever!"

Joisy suddenly transformed. Though armor looked different on here than it did the last time. The bottom half was now bulkier, and a flag stuck out in the back.

"The string is magic, too?"

Valentina nodded. _**"The columns of a building are just as important as the glorious building itself."**_

"Did you just juxtapose a building to the charm?"

_**"You'll see alot of of guardians use metaphors... Now, lesson number one." **_Valentina parted her legs. _**"You must remain balanced at all times. Your tail can help with this, but most of it has to be you."**_

Joisy imitated Valentina's pose.

_**"Good, good. Now, you'll have to do this while fighting..."**_ Valentina drew her Kantana and charged at Joisy, sword pointing forward.

Eyes wide, Joisy stepped out of the way just in time.

Valentina slid to a halt. _**"Excellent. Anyone else who tried flecheing against you like that would be lost their balance. The key is to keep it, so if and when your enemy steps out of the way, you don't fall. But I can do this!"**_

Valentina turned sharply, jabbing her sword into the metal protecting in Joisy's back.

"Killing move." Joisy observed aloud.

_**"It's not all about killing. You need a side of zen. I can't tell you how to meditate. So I will be taking my leave. Visit the Toon Council now. They're looking for you."**_


	4. Treason

**~ Okay I'm desperate for OC's. This isn't gonna be long. I need at least one OC to serve as heirs/heiresses for the remaining cog bosses, and I have more OC prompts, too. Message me requesting for the OC forum. ~**

Joisy flipped her charm, transforming back into her normal self. She placed the charm and string into her pocket as she headed to Toontown Central.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Running, she headed up the stairs and opened the big doors to Toon Hall. She walked around the Gag Meter and into Flippy's office, where Mayor Flippy and more represenatives from the Toon Council waited.

"I think you know why your here, Josephine." Flippy said dryly.

"Actually, no, I don't. Would someone mind explaining?" Joisy grinned.

Clerk Ray, who had been standing next to Flippy's desk, pushed Joisy onto it, holding her hands behind her.

"Easy, Ray!" Clerk Clara cried.

"You've commited an act of treason!" Stinky Ned shouted.

Joisy pulled out of the hold Ray had her in, and put him in it herself.

"Ray!" Clara covered her mouth with her hands.

"Be careful, Ned." Sticky Lou cautioned.

"I've commited no act of treason."Joisy closed her eyes, smiling, as Ray tried to get up. Of course he couldn't, he had no idea who he was going up against!

"You've sided with the cogs!" Ned shouted once more.

"Ned!" The Council cried out in unison.

"Oh, that." Joisy let go of Ray, who fell onto the floor. "In case you didn't know, I was kidnapped when I was six."

"But is it true that you now can leave at any time?" Soggy Bottom questioned.

"But of course!" Joisy turned her back to the Council, so they could just barely see her eye and twinkled. "But if I was raised by them to do as they told me to.."

"Enough!" Stinky Ned climbed onto the desk and jumped, pushing Joisy against the door with force.

"Ned, get off of her at once!" Lil' Oldman shouted.

Stinky Ned ignored him."You're in big trouble, missy."

"Oh goody! Can we settle this in the C.J's courtroom?"

"No, Joisy.. Ned, get off of Joisy!" Flippy commanded.

"Even if you capture me, it doesn't matter.." Joisy jeered.

"Why?" Melody Wavers raised her eyebrow. "We're your people."

"Oh _no,_ Melody. _My_ people are the others."

Stinky Ned's eyes widened and he loosened his grip on Joisy, who took notice of this and kicked him away. "Yes! The other heirs and heiresses will be back for me! Ta ta!" Joisy opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"After her!" Stood Flippy, pointing at the door. But it was too late, Joisy had vanished.


	5. Another heir

"Okay, a little to the left, but stainly right..."

The Double Talker screamed as it charged into the side of the closed elevator door. (Sellbot building) Surprisingly, the door broke, and they landed upside down. Joisy had been on his shoulders so he was under her.

"This is a wonderful choice in elevator music." Joisy said dryly.

The cog put his hands in the air. "WOOOO!"

His name was Mikal. Mostly because... It's pretty obvious.

The elevator hit the floor that the invading toons were in, so Joisy and Mikal spilt out. The toons turned around, confused. As they did, the Sellbots attacked, making all the toons go sad.

A familiar figure came out of the shadows. "Erm.. Well done."

Joisy stood. "Ally Kat?"

"Joisy? What are you doing here?"

Joisy approached her friend. "Nice outfit." She examined the Sellbot suit he was wearing.

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"No." Joisy smiled. "Feel free to change."

"Thanks.. Why are you here?"

"Oh.. Yeah. I was wondering if the V.P. would be willing to trade The Mingler for a Legal Eagle."

Ally Kat blinked. "I don't think the V.P., err, _Dad_ would really like that.." Ally Kat wasn't very accoustomed to being a Cog Heir, and it seemed that his sister had the same ideas about it as Kit did.

"You can just call him the V.P. around me." Joisy offered.

"Okay. I don't think the V.P would be too fond of that. We need The Mingler. And I don't really think a Legal Eagle would fit in"

"But it's so _unfaaaair!_ You have no idea what it's like, having no female cogs to talk to!"

Ally Kat blinked. "I'm sorry, Joisy. But atleast you have Mikal to talk to." He pointed to the cog curled up in the fetal position.

Joisy crossed her arms, resting one on her chin in a bored, thinking pose. "And Jennifer..."

"Excuse me.. Did you say Jennifer?" Ally Kat asked.

Joisy nodded.

Jennifer was an out-cast cog that lurked in the abandoned train tunnels underneath Cashbot HQ along with the other outcasts. **(I cut this part outt of the first book because it took up too much of the plot at the time) **She was a Mingler that wore a long dress and spray painted everything on her a shade of blue.

"Well, I must be off. I'll see you at the next conference. Oh, and sorry about the ceiling, but Mikal was bound to break it anyway!"

"Wait, wha-"

Mikal jogged over to Joisy as a propeller came out of his head. She grabbed onto his hand as he sped through the ceiling and into the sky.


	6. Danger awaits

"Josephine, _please _get off of the floor!" The CJ begged.

"No, it's not fair!" She kicked her feet and banged her fists on the floor.

"But you aren't six anymore!"

"You never loved me, you never loved any girls!"

"That's not true! Girls are great! That's one of the reasons why we chose you!"

"But I don't even get to _do_ anything!"

"I have a feeling that will all change quickly.."

Joisy suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Our Bottom Feeders brought news that the Toon Council is after the heirs and heiresses, especially _you._"

"But.. My family!"

"They'll just have to come stay here, Joisy... It's for their own.. 'good'."


	7. Lawbot Airline

"Joisy, there is_ no way_ I'm staying in cog territory."

"They'll kill us, Kit!" Joisy cried.

Kit looked at Joisy Lillian in her arms, and gave up. "Ohh, fine." She picked her suitcase up in her other hand, whereas Joisy put on her backpack and took both of her daughters hands and stood outside. Her hair blew in the wind as five Lawbots landed on the property.

"Ready. To. Go. Ma'am?" A Double Talker that _wasn't_ Mikal asked.

Joisy nodded, and handed him Kit's suitcase.

Joisy already has her uniform on, but she pinned a Lawbot insignia onto everyone's shirt.

A Spin Doctor picked up Kit by two hands, which freaked her out, but he flew into the air before she and Joisy Lillian could object.

Each of the twins were picked up by a Bottom Feeder. They were a little scared, but they would get used to it.

Joisy raised her right hand as a Legal Eagle grabbed onto and rose high into the sky. Joisy put her shades on.

_"It's gonna be just like old times, but with my family."_


	8. Spittle Express

"Father.."Joisy calls threw the courthouse, family in tow. "I've arrived.."

"MUUUA! MUUUA!" Mikal lumbars out into the open, holding something on his other side.

Joisy Lillian begins to cry.

He sets down a bright red toon wrapped in even redder tape. She lifts up her head and flips her blonde bangs.

Joisy stares horrifed. "Vam_pira_.."

"Ohh.."The voice escaped Kit with sorrow, who covered her mouth with her spare hand.

Vampira began to laugh. At first it was quiet, and awkward. But it grew, and became loud, and psycotic. "They couldn't break _me!"_

"You've been missing for fifteen years.."Joisy said dryly.

"Unravel me?"Vampira pleaded. Although she had already begun to unravel herself, some of the tape was pulled back and covered with spit.

Joisy smiled and reached into her pocket for the coin. With the pleasure of seeing her best friend again, she flipped it, and transformed into the grand samurai.

"Woo! Go Joisy, yeah!"Kit cheered. "Wait a minute.."She pulled the coin out of her pocket."If she's over there.. Then why is..?"

Vampira looked up at her friend with adoration as Joisy sliced the tape keeping her in hold. Vampira stood up and took her friend's hands.

"Thank you, Precious friend." She smiled.

Joisy smiled back. '"La petite.."

"Morte.." Vampira finished.

"Together.."

"Forever."

They embraced in a quick hug. "You must meet my children, but now, we have to find a room."

Vampira nodded. "Good, but we need to talk. I bring news about Lady D. Vanity."

Joisy's ears pricked at the name. She quickly grasped her necklace, and flipped it, transforming into her normal self. She blinked. "Mikal please guide my family to their rooms.." She picked up her bag and silently walked a few feet forward, then stopping, and flicking her tail to guide Vampira to come with her.

She continued walking with her best friend in tow, not blinking, until she came to a room with a springy tiara above the door. You know what I mean, they have the little dots on the tips? You know what I mean.

She pushed the door opened and let her friends in, closing the door tight behind her, and sliding down the door. "What's wrong with Dee Dee?"

Vampira sighed. "The Silly Meter isn't _just_ the Silly Meter,"

Joisy raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Look," Vampira put a hand on Joisy's shoulder. "If you put the DNA of too different toons in it... It makes a kid."

"Why doesn't she get some of Jake's DNA? Why are you telling me this?" Joisy snapped.

Vampira crossed her arms. "Why would she want a stupid kid?"

Joisy laughed at the joke. "Okay, but why does it concern me?"

Vampira facepalmed. "She trusts you and likes your personality."

Joisy's eyes widened. "I have three kids.. I don't need anymore.. Fine. Get me into Toon Hall unseen and it's a deal."

•°•Starspearious's perspective•°•

This big dude with two faces brought Starspearia and me to a room. It had a big star above it I wonder why? I like stars. There's this see-through lady with stars in her fur. She a black cat, just like us.

**"Hello, darlings."** She got down on one knee.** "My name is Marcy. Marcy the Witty. But you will call me Marcy."**

"I never did see another black cat before no I did not."Starspearia said.

**"Here, children. These are some pretty star necklaces for you each."** Marcy gave each of us a necklace with a star on it, and vanished.

•°•No one's perspective but in a nursery with Joisy Lillian•°•

Joisy Lillian sat on the floor, playing with ABC blocks. Suddenly, a red (No, not bright red) rabbit with short ears and a upside-down heart-shaped face appeared. She sat down before the baby, who looked at her, drooling.

The rabbit took the blocks and spelt out "Swendy".

"Swin-dy." Joisy Lillian tried her first word. Swendy patted the baby on the head and spelt out another word.

"The.."

"Clei-v-r."

Swendy took a string a tied it around Joisy Lillian's neck. The pendant was of a four-leaf clover in a chunk of glass with soft edges, and then continued to play with her.

•°•Later•°•

It was getting late, so no one would be inside. Joisy sat on Mikal's shoulders. "A bit to the left, good. Now.. Charge!"

Mikal busted through the door, and ran into the velvet rope, tripping. Joisy stood up, and looked at the door to see Vampira smile and give her a thumbs up.

"Joisy?" A voice came out.

"Dee Dee?"

Lady D. Vanity came out of the shadow, holding a clutch bag. "You didn't need to break the door down.."

Joisy shrugged. "It's what Mikal wanted."

"Well then.." Lady D. Vanity walked forward, stepping over the velvet rope, and opened her cluth purse to reveal a toy train covered in drool. She placed it into an opening in the silly meter and pushed it in.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Joisy."

"Yeah, well... You're my friend." Joisy plucked a long peice of lavender hair. It was a split end, but who cared. It really didn't matter, would it? She put it in the same spot where Lady D. Vanity put in the Spittle Express and pushed it in.

The Silly Meter then began to go bonkers, it when kooky, it went loco-moco, and it made the same sound a baking timer makes, alot with releasing some steam, too.

Joisy and Lady D. met each other's gaze and race over to the other side, to see a purple, female dog of about seven years with brown eyes. She sat on the ground wearing nothing but a pettiskirt. "Oh my.." Vanity pulled out a light blue dress with a cyan ribbon in the middle that made a bow in the back and put it over the girl's head, trying to dress her, along with some matching boots. Her clutch bag must be a bottomless pit.

"What's with the little shovel on the chain hanging off of the bow?"Joisy asked.

Lady D. stopped and stared. "I-I don't know.. I didn't put it there.."

"Well, what will we name her?"

Vanity thought for a moment. "Lady Train J. Vanity. A combination of Josephine Heidi Hedamitt and Lady Diane Vanity."

_**"..And Train will be an Undertaker."**_

Dee Dee, you _need_ to come stay with me at Lawbot HQ. And same with the other girls.. Even Blacknite. It's too dangerous without. I need you to contact two she-dogs. A Sweet Rockstar and Baby Lollipop Lizard. They'll know what to do.

"I want my Mommy.." Train began to cry.

"Hey, Train.." Joisy got down next to her. "We're _both_ your mommy."


	9. Blood Bath

**WARNING****: IF YOU CAN'T STAND VIOLENCE/GORE, OR SWEARING, I SUGGEST YOU STOP HERE.**

~Enough time later that Joisy's amigos settled in and everyone got used to Train~

Joisy sat in a small office, fiddling with a fountain pen. Oh, times were getting dull..

"Joisy," A bright red duck with golden, curly hair approached her long-time friend. "Cashbot Heiress "The Accountant" is here to see you."

"Send her in.." Joisy nearly cried the words. Everything was dull, and not even Lola could make things cheery. Cherry, sure, but not cheery, not anymore..

An aqua furred cat with a mask and cape popped in. She looked about twelve. "Joisy, I bring with me grave news."

"About what?" There it is again, with the almost crying.

"Toon Council is planning to attack."

Joisy's ears pricked. "All of the cog empires?"

The Accountant nodded.

"But there's only three heirs.. We can't win without a toon in Bossbot HQ." Joisy objected dryly.

"We're going to have to," The Accountant replied, taking out a small sphere. "Whether you like it or not." She threw it on the ground, disapearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Joisy," Lola sounded greatly concerned this time. "Your father has lost to the toons again.. But this time.."

"What, Lola?" Joisy sighed.

"Winning in court isn't enough to satsify them.."

"What?" Joisy leaped onto her desk.

Before Lola could answer, Joisy and leaped down and raced to her father's courtroom. She pressed a button which opened a large door, and saw her father cowering as the toons hit him with whole cream pies and birthday cakes.

She ran to the edge of the platform her father cowered on, and leaped down, before the toons.

"Toons, stop I say! We haven't done a thing to harm you!"

"No.."A duck smiled wickedly. "But we will to you.."He pulled out a knife, as did a few of the other toons, slowly approaching her.

Joisy's eyes widened, she searched her pocket for her charm, no where to be found. She did the next possible thing: Screaming and running away.

Why had the mallets not yet smashed the toons? Why hadn't the lawyers done anything to help?

She raced to the farthest end of the courtroom, the murderous toons following her.

The C.J. regained himself, and looked out to see his successor, his heiress, his _daughter _ beging chased by the lunatics who had just attacked him. "Josephine!" He cried out.

A jet plane suddenly crashed through the ceiling, skidding a bit off to the left, and toons armed with explosives exited from it.

Hearing her second mother's screams, young Train had creeped and found her way to the door Joisy had entered. She looked, and saw her grandfather panicking, a plane, and toons closing in on her mother. There was only one thing to do.

She looked to the small shovel charm on her hip. "Trixie warned me that I would be unstable if I ever went into this form... Now is a better time than ever.." She sighed, closed her eyes, and twisting the shovel with the intense worry she couldn't show well enough, prepared to sacrafice her wellbeing.

When she next opened her eyes, the appeared to be both red and yellow, not orange, but both distinct colors. She grinned, teeth sharper, and raised a spade above her head. "Let's die a little."

Train ran and leaped off the platform passed the C.J.

The toons armed with explosives ran past Train, thinking she was one of them. She silently slid across the shiney, polished floor, behind to the unsuspected mouse infront of her. She raised the spade, and it sparkled as she raised it above her head.

The duck who had spoke first turned and shrieked. "Behind yo-!"

The shovel, or spade, whatever, came crashing down on the mouse's head hard enough to kill her. The other offending toons began to turn as well, giving Joisy a chance to roundhouse kick the closest offender and send them sliding across the floor.

"Grab her!" A horse screamed, leaping for her. Train reacted quickly, slitting his throat with her spade. He fell at once. She grabbed the dagger he held and threw it to her mother so she could better defend herself.

Joisy gasped, pointing to the toons armed with the explosives, who were charging for her father.

Train turned and ran, leaping high, high into the air, landing ontop of the shoulders of one of the offending toons, crunching him.

The toon ahead, not stopping to see what was going on, yanked a grenade that was strapped to his chest, and pulled the pin out throwing it at the C.J.

Joisy turned, dropping the toon she was holding onto.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The grenade went off, and gears went flying, hitting the walls. The mallets stopped pounding, and the Lawbots instantly dropped. The explosion wasn't big enough to harm anyone else, just to destroy the C.J. himself, and sending a gear into the back of a toon.

"You _bastards!"_ Joisy roared. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She raised the dagger high, and slammed it into chest of the toon she had recently dropped.

"Retreat!" One of the toons that had arrived in the plane shouted, but was cut off when Train shiskabob'd him and the rest of the bombers.

Joisy roared, grabbed two of the toons that had originally invaded, and clashed their heads together.

The last living raider foolishly came up behind Joisy. She punched him hard in the adam's apple, and he fell down at once, dead.

Joisy heaved heavily, and began to charge at her daughter, she ripped the shovel charm off of her neck, and watched her daughter transform back.

Train cried when she saw her mother, blood splattered on her face, the plane, and the remains of her grandfather.

Although it was messy and nasty, Joisy finally had the one thing many thought she never would: The Lawbot Empire to herself.

_**To be continued..**_


End file.
